


Out

by tadok0ro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Rated T for swearing and mentions of nsfw stuff, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat comes out to Roadhog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a very awesome anon on tumblr.
> 
> This is my first time writing these two so I hope I did okay.

He’s pretty sure Roadhog knew, or at least pieced things together. They’ve been partners in crime for long enough, rarely leaving each others side. But that was then, before things had escalated beyond professionalism.

And he wants to tell Roadhog before he finds out by fishing in his pants for what’s not there. Even though the sentiment is fucking stupid, it still has Junkrat nervous as hell. Maybe because Roadhog is so much older? Shit. He doesn’t fucking know.

He’s been pacing in front of the man in question for a solid 10 minutes, telling himself how fucking stupid all of this is. Roadhog has accommodated so much of his life to Junkrat, this should be just another piece of scrap for the junk heap.

“Out with it, Rat,” Roadhog rumbles out. 

Junkrat really wishes he could blow something the fuck up right now because he’s so frustrated with himself right now. He tugs at his hair, for once not on fire. He can hear Roadhog sigh loudly and shift, chains rattling together.

“Roight,” Junkrat takes a deep breath. He feels like he’s about to explode, which would normally be a good thing, but right now he wants nothing more than to be doused in water or stamped out into nothingness. “This is really fucking stupid, I know, and it really shouldn’t be a big deal, but ya see, to me it is and I dunno how you feel about this kind of shit being so old but…" 

He devolves into a rambling mess, each word making the fuse on this theoretical bomb shorter.

”…and as I said, mate, it shouldn’t be a big deal y'know, so-“

Roadhog grabs him by the shoulders roughly. Another thing that should normally feel good, but instead just has Junkrat squealing nervously.

“IjustwantedtoletyouknowthatI'mtrans.”

Junkrat seals his eyes shut tight, bracing for the bomb to go off in his face. Roadhog’s hands drop from his shoulders after a pause. 

What starts off sounding like a growl slowly evolves into a chuckle. Junkrat tentitavly opens his eyes to glance at his gas-masked friend.

“That’s it?” Roadhog asks, his chuckles trailing off into some sputtering coughs. 

“Whaddaya mean, ’that’s it’?!” Junkrat practically yells it, another fire lit in his gut at the dismissal.

Roadhog shrugs his massive shoulders. “Not a big deal.”

Junkrat wants nothing more than to blow that stupid gasmask up. “It’s a big deal to me!” His face is red as he crosses his arms, hunching in on himself; pouting. “I mean, what if you hated me and left because of it? I dunno what I’d do without you, mate.”

There’s a pause. He hears Roadhog’s heavy steps and clinking chains. 

Roadhog’s fingers gently touch Junkrat’s face, tilting his head towards him, meeting each others gaze through the gas mask’s lenses. 

Roadhog lets out a huff of a laugh. “It’d take a lot more than that to get rid of me.”


End file.
